Kisah Kelas 3-E
by Yurina305
Summary: Kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi di kelas 3-E./"Siapa yang manggil sih? Jangan ge-er deh!"/"Karena ada di dekat sini."/"Akabane, kalau nggak niat belajar, mending pulang sana!"/"Ah, Asano, itu.. tadi Karma baru menyerahkan soal bahasa jepang ini pada kami, tapi.."/"Na-Nagisa, ma-maaf ya, aku nggak sengaja.."/ CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Kisah Kelas 3-E**

 **Chapter 1: Menginap di Sekolah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: Menginap di sekolah  
Author: Yurina305  
Rated: T  
Genre: Humor  
Main Chara chapter ini: Karma, Nagisa, Isogai, Maehara.**

 **Warning: OOC, Bahasa amburadul, EYD kacau, Typo bertebaran, DLL.  
.**

 **.**

Acara menginap di sekolah yang di selenggarakan oleh 4 orang cowok super kece akan di bawakan oleh Karma Akabane~~ ^^

Oke, Nama ku Karma Akabane, pastinya udah pada tahukan..? Iyalah~~

Dan sekarang aku terjebak di dalam gedung sekolah kelas 3-E yang berada di tengah hutan bersama dengan 3 orang lainnya, Nagisa, Isogai, Maehara.

Kejadiannya simple sih..

Awalnya kami berempat, aku, Nagisa, Isogai, dan Maehara, sepakat janjian buat nonton film di sekolah saat jam pelajaran berakhir.

Kami pun akhirnya duduk rapi di depan Ritsu sambil sibuk nonton film yang sedang diputar oleh Ritsu.

Ujung-ujungnya sih, kita sampe lupa waktu dan begitu malam tiba, ada hujan deras beserta angin, petir dan kawan-kawannya yang sukses membuat kami tidak bisa pulang.

"Maaf ya, Aku juga tidak sadar kalau sudah malam." Ucap Ritsu dengan wajah memelas. Dia lalu memperlihatkan sebuah jam besar yang jarum pendeknya menunjukkan angka 9.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa kok, Ritsu." Jawab Maehara dengan sok keren. Padahal aku yakin banget kalau dalam hati dia udah nangis-nangis pengen pulang.

Yah, ini salah kita juga sih, nonton film sampai malam dan gak bawa payung pula. :v

"Terus kita gimana nih? Kan diantara kita gak ada yang bawa payung. Memang kita mau pulang hujan-hujanan?" Tanya ku.

"Ogah banget hujan-hujanan. Ntar kalau aku sakit gimana? Kalau aku kena samber petir gimana? Kalau aku tersesat di hutan gimana? Ini kan malem-malem, ngeri tau!" Ujar Maehara yang pertama kali menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Tersesat apaan? Kan kita tiap hari naik turun gunung ini. -,-" Komentar Nagisa.

"Terus maunya gimana?" Tanya ku lagi.

"Nginep."

Kita berempat diam. Ritsu lebih memilih buat mematikan mesinnya.

Setelah itu akhirnya kami sepakat buat nginep di sekolah. Tempat tidurnya? Di lantai. Jadi kita tidur-tiduran di lantai yang tanpa bantal atau selimut dan pastinya bakal dingin banget bawaan angin hujan. Kita berbaring menghadap langit-langit kelas.

Pliss. Ini dingin banget. Sumpah. Mana sama sekali nggak bisa tidur lagi. :v

"AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR!" Teriak Maehara dan mengambil posisi duduk. Kita semua juga sama, tidak bisa tidur. Padahal kita sudah ngambil posisi di lantai yang meja bagian belakang kelas sudah kami singkirkan.

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur kok, Maehara.." Tambah Nagisa yang tiduran di sampingku. AA~~.. Tidur di sebelah Nagisa, It's Something! XD

Eh? NGGAK! AKU BUKAN MAHO! AKU MASIH SAYANG OKUDA! #what _

"Intinya kita berempat nggak bisa tidur." Kataku sambil ikut bangun. Isogai yang tidur di antara Nagisa dan Maehara Cuma menganggukkan kepalanya ikut setuju.

"Ritsu, nyalain filmnya lagi dong." Pinta Maehara yang sudah mengambil posisi duduk di depan Ritsu. Bentar, sejak kapan tu anak ada di situ? o,o

"Bego! Nanti kalau Ritsu kena samber petir karena mesinnya nyala gimana!?" Isogai langsung mukul Maehara. Ritsunya sih Cuma diem. Layarnya item, alias mesinnya udah di matiin.

CTARR!

"WUAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir yang sukses bikin kita berempat berteriak.

Gak. Aku nggak takut sama petir kok. Sumpah. :v terus kenapa aku musti teriak? Itu karena pas ada suara petir, Nagisa refleks meluk aku yang tepat ada di sampingnya(dan yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya), karena itu jantung ku langsung berdetak kencang dan akhirnya aku pengen teriak saking bahagianya. XD hehehe~~ #ea

NGGAK! OKUDA, MAAFKAN AKU! AKU KHILAF!

Aku juga melihat Maehara dan Isogai saling berpelukan kayak teletubbies di depan mesinnya Ritsu. Sebenarnya aku juga pengen bales meluk.. -,-

Selang 5 detik, Nagisa ngelepasin pelukannya. AA.. Tidakk! #woi  
Tapi di peluk 5 detik aja juga gak papa sih.. aku sudah puas. Meski kurang lama. Plis. Sekali lagi aku khilaf.

"Kalian berdua mau pelukan sampai kapan?" Tanyaku karena Isogai sama Maehara dari tadi masih pelukan sambil merem dan masih teriak-teriak tidak jelas. Sebenarnya iri juga sih..

"Oh, sudah selesai?" Tanya Maehara yang baru sadar dan langsung melepas pelukannya, begitu pula dengan Isogai.

Kami berempat diem-dieman lagi. Masih tidak bisa tidur. Dan kemudian kami duduk berhimpitan di tembok.

Hujan di luar masih deras banget, kayaknya redanya masih lama. Angin malam yang berhembus di dalam kelas itu dingin banget. Dan jujur, keadaan kelas beneran gelap karena tidak ada penerangan apapun.

"Dingin banget." Komentar Isogai. Nagisa ngangguk. Kalau Maehara sih udah meluk tubuhnya dari tadi. Aku setuju aja, karena emang dingin banget di dalam kelas. Dan kami Cuma pake pakaian sekolah seadanya.

Nagisa-kun, sini ku peluk biar hangat.. XD #ea yah, kalimat itu Cuma dalam pikiranku, aslinya sih aku nggak berani ngomong.

"Ada selimut atau apalah buat ngehangatin nggak sih?" Tanya Maehara.

"Mana ada di kelas ini?" Timpal Isogai.

"Kayaknya ada Kain yang panjang dan lebar di gudang. Cukuplah buat kita berempat." Ucap Nagisa.

"Bagus! Kita ambil aja." Seru Isogai.

"Oke, Isogai sama Nagisa di kelas aja, biar aku sama Maehara yang ambil!" Ucap ku. Tapi Maehara langsung gelengin kepalanya dan ngasih kode pake tangan.

"TIDAK! AKU NGGAK MAU! INI TUH DAH MALEM! GELAP LAGI! TERSERAH MAU KEDINGINAN ATAU APA! AKU NGGAK MAU KELUAR KELAS BUAT KE GUDANG! SEREM TAU!" Maehara langsung ngasih sederet kalimat penolakan. Tapi itu saja nggak bisa mengurungkan niat kami buat ngambil kain di gudang.

"Ikut. Titik." Aku langsung menyeret Maehara buat keluar kelas.

"TIDAAAAKKKK!" Teriakan Maehara menggema di sepanjang lorong, dia masih meronta-ronta seperti anak kecil. Padahal kita sudah berada di depan gedung sekolah.

Yaampun.. apa segitu nggak maunya dia?

"BISA DIEM GAK SIH!?" Maehara langsung mingkem begitu aku membentaknya.

"Karma, kau ini tidak tahu ya betapa menyeramkannya gudang kelas 3-E saat malam hari!?" Ujar Maehara.

"Emang gimana?" tanyaku yang sedikit penasaran.

"Katanya di gudang itu.."

SRAK!

"WAAA!" Maehara langsung meloncat kearahku. Plis. Kalau dia aku sama sekali nggak bergairah. Aku lebih suka kalo sama Nagisa. :v #he

"Cuma ranting jatuh." Ucapku sambil nunjuk pohon yang rantingnya patah di atas semak-semak.

"Udah.. ayo cepet ambil kainnya." Ujarku sambil tetap menyeret Maehara menuju gudang.

Akhirnya kami berhasil berada di gudang. Maehara sudah tidak protes ataupun meronta lagi. Sayangnya, dia cuma diem dan matung di pintu gudang, padahal aku sudah sibuk nyari kainnya dari tadi.

"CEPET BANTUIN NYARI! JANGAN DIAM AJA!" Maehara langsung kelabakan nyari.

Kitapun nyari di setiap penjuru gudang, tapi masih belum ketemu kain yang dimaksud Nagisa. Dan gudang itu beneran gelap, membuat kita makin susah mencari di kegelapan.

"Karma, beneran ada nggak sih, kainnya?" Tanya Maehara.

"Mana aku tahu!?"

"Gawat!" Teriakku saat tanpa sengaja cat warna merah tersenggol dan jatuh di bajuku saat aku sedang mencari di rak bagian atas. Tidak terlalu besar sih, noda cat nya.

"KENAPA?" Maehara yang sedang mencari di arah yang berbeda langsung membalikkan badannya dan menghampiriku. Dia langsung syok.

"KARMA! TIDAAKKK!" Aku _sweatdrop_ melihat Mehara berteriak lebay ala film. Matanya berkaca-kaca, Dia lalu jatuh bersimpuh sambil meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke lantai.

"Berisik! Ini kena cat, bego! Yah, Bajuku jadi kotor!" aku menatap cat merah di bajuku dan keluar gudang, berusaha menghilangkannya noda cat dengan air hujan.

Maehara cengo. "Karma! Jangan bikin aku kaget!" teriaknya dari dalam gudang. Dalam hati aku ketawa karena berhasil mengerjai Maehara meskipun tidak di sengaja.

Syukurlah noda cat nya sudah agak hilang setelah aku gosok berkali-kali. Masalahnya, sekarang bajuku basah.

"Maehara. Udah ketemu belum?" tanyaku sambil kembali memasuki gudang lagi.

"Belum." Jawab Maehara santai.

"Gimana bisa ketemu kalau kau dari tadi mainan tongkat baseball!?" Aku menunjuk-nunjuk Maehara yang sedang asik-asiknya mengayun-ayunkan tongkat baseball yang kemungkinan di temukannya di gudang.

"Kalau di jual dapat berapa ya?" Gumam Maehara.

"Cepet balikin! Yang kita cari itu kain!"

"Iya iya.." Maehara cemberut sambil berjalan ke arah kotak untuk menyimpan alat-alat baseball.

Aku kemudian kembali ke posisi pencarian ku.

"WAA!"

Begitu mendengar teriakan Maehara, aku langsung melesat ketempat Maehara berada.

"Ada apa?"

"I-Itu!" Maehara langsung sembunyi di belakangku sambil menunjuk ke depannya. Aku tidak tau apa itu karena gelap, tapi yang aku tau, warnanya putih.

"Ini dia kainnya!" Aku langsung merentangkan kain itu lebar-lebar setelah aku berhasil mendekat kearah apa yang ditunjuk Maehara dan berhasil mengetahui benda apa itu. Memang kainnya beneran panjang.

Maehara _facepalm_. "Aku kira tadi apa. Aku hampir jantungan."

"Tapi karena itu kita berhasil menemukan nya kan?" Aku lalu melipat kain itu agar mudah di bawa. Memang sih, warna nya putih, menggantung panjang, dan pastinya bisa membuat orang seperti Maehara ketakutan.

"Ayo kita cepat kembali ke kelas!" ajakku. Maehara diam dan mengikutiku dari belakang. Kayanya sih dia beneran lemes, karena jalan aja udah loyo banget. :v

Hujan masih deras sekali. Bisa gawat kalau tiba-tiba banjir. Dan entah kenapa begitu kami sampai di lorong kelas, aku punya firasat buruk. :v

Firasat burukku semakin menjadi-jadi.

Begitu aku dan Maehara memasuki kelas. Kita syok.

Yang ada di depan kami berdua.

Nagisa dan Isogai lagi matung di depan genangan air yang menetes dari atas langit-langit kelas yang bocor.

Waw. Banjir. -,-

Isogai sama Nagisa yang sadar dengan kedatangan kami langsung menghampiri kami.

"Kalian lama banget sih! Banjir nih! Mana kainnya!? Bisa gawat kalau airnya kena Ritsu, bego!" Bentak Isogai marah-marah sambil mengambil kain yang ku pegang. Lalu dia dengan cepat melebarkan kain itu agar air menyerapnya.

Kain itu. Kain yang aku dan Maehara cari dengan susah payah di gudang. di pake layaknya lap?

Aku dan Maehara masih mematung di depan kelas. Kita cuma ngeliatin Nagisa sama Isogai yang panik membereskan banjir.

"Jangan bengong aja, bego! Uwa! Banjirnya semakin meluas!" teriak Isogai.

"Karma-kun, cepat ambil ember!" teriak Nagisa.

Aku dan Maehara langsung panik tingkat dewa dan pergi mencari ember.

.

.

.

Kita berempat bengong.

Air hujan yang menggenang bagai banjir tadi sudah teratasi, namun lantai masih belum kering.

Atap yang bocor juga sudah kami tambal dengan alat seadanya. Namun masih ada beberapa yang tidak sempat kami tambal sehingga air hujan masih menetes dari sana-tapi tidak separah sebelumnya-, dan kami sudah menyiapkan ember di bawahnya sebagai tampungan.

Dan Kami berempat hanya duduk terbengong di pojokan ruangan kelas. Menatap ruangan kelas dengan tatapan kosong.

Aku menatap miris pada kain yang barusan aku dan Maehara cari di gudang kini sudah basah dan tidak bisa kami pakai untuk menghangatkan diri.

"haaaaahhh..." kami berempat kompak menghela nafas panjang.

"Semuanya. Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ritsu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari layar mesinnya. Ritsu, darimana saja kau, hah!? :v

Kami menoleh ke arah Ritsu dengan lemas.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Tapi kami berhasil melindungimu dari air." Ucap Isogai bangga. Iyasih.. tapi sekarang kita ngenes.

"Kainnya.. Lap.." Maehara tampaknya masih syok. Aku juga sih, tapi aku sudah mendingan. -,-

"Akhirnya kita tetap kedinginan dan tidak bisa tidur. Dan kita tetap tidak bisa pulang." Keluh ku.

"Aku.. sebenarnya tidak begitu ingin pulang." Ujar Nagisa. "Aku tidak suka di rumah."

Yah, aku mengerti keadaannya Nagisa sih.. tentang _homesick_ nya. :v

Nagisa-kun, kalau kau tidak suka berada di rumahmu, mari kita bangun rumah yang hanya ada kau dan aku di dalamnya. XD #ea

Gak. Aku bukan maho. Aku sudah punya Okuda. :v #ea

"Tapi aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian. ^-^" Ucap Ritsu.

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Kalian tahukan? Selama ini setelah semuanya pulang sekolah dan malam hari, aku selalu sendiri di sini. Tanpa ada siapapun di kelas. Meskipun aku bisa berpindah ke hape orang lain, tetap saja kesepian, jadi terimakasih sudah mau berada di sini. ^-^" Ucap Ritsu.

Kami terdiam, lalu tersenyum.

Siapa sangka kesialan kami terjebak di dalam kelas bisa menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan bagi Ritsu.

Dan kami juga baru sadar kalau sedari tadi Ritsu pasti memperhatikan kami. Yah, meskipun dia hanya mesin. Tapi Ritsu tetap teman sekelas kami.

Tunggu, apakah memang Ritsu sengaja tidak mengingatkan kami untuk pulang? Atau memang itu hanya ketidak sengajaan? Ah, sudahlah.

Entah kenapa sekarang kami senyum-senyum bersama Ritsu. :3

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kalian tidak perlu melindungiku dari air, lho, karena aku punya bahan khusus yang membuatku tahan air."

"WHAT!?"

.

.

.

.

.

1 jam sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian tadi, kami sudah kembali berbaring di lantai lagi, meskipun udara dingin masih terasa karena hujan masih turun-namun tidak sederas tadi-, entah bagaimana caranya ketiga orang lainnya sudah tidur.

Tapi kenapa aku masih belum bisa tidur juga!?

Aku menatap lekat-lekat wajah tidur Nagisa. Seperti biasa, masih saja manis, dan saat semakin di pandang maka akan semakin terlihat manis.

Stop, kalau di pandang terus, yang ada aku semakin tidak akan bisa tidur.

NGGAK! Aku nggak akan menduakan Okuda, aku masih sayang Okuda, dan aku bukan maho. XD

Lagipula Nagisa kan sudah punya Kayano sebagai pacarnya. #ea T,T

"Karma."

Plis. Siapa itu yang ngomong!?

"Karma, kau masih belum tidurkan? Temenin aku ke toilet dong."

Oh, Isogai.

"Ogah. Sama Maehara sana."

"Maehara kan udah tidur, aku nggak enak bangunin dia. Pliss.."

"Yaudah sendiri aja kesananya."

Isogai terlihat kesal, tapi akhirnya dia berangkat sendiri menuju toilet.

5 menit kemudian Maehara bangun dan meminta hal yang sama.

"Karma, temenin aku ke toilet dong! Plis!"

"Busyet! Pada bisa ke toilet sendiri nggak sih!?" Ujarku kesal karena saat berusaha untuk tidur malah di ganggu terus.

"Kan toilet kelas ini kotor, gelap.. ayolah.."

"Kesana aja sendiri. Isogai juga lagi di toilet kok." Ucap ku.

Maehara juga terlihat kesal, tapi dia juga akhirnya berangkat sendiri ke toilet.

Kompak bener sih, anak dua itu?

Lupakan. Saat ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur, padahal aku sudah berganti-ganti posisi tidur.

Oke. Sekarang di kelas itu cuma ada aku sama Nagisa. Waw. :P berdua? Dan Nagisa lagi tidur lagi. Waw. Amazing.

Tapi di sini kan masih ada Ritsu. -,-

Tiba-tiba dua anak tadi sudah kembali dari toilet. Yah.. gagal nih rencana berdua -,-

Gak! Tadi aku cuma khilaf. :v

"Hayo.. Karma ngapain?" tanya Isogai yang curiga padaku.

"Lagi mau tidurlah!" aku langsung memejamkan mataku sedangkan dua orang tadi ikut kembali tidur.

.

.

.

.

Paginya.

Hujan udah berhenti, tapi..

Aku terdiam. :v

Dan aku sama sekali gak bisa ngomong apa-apa.

Semenit lalu, setelah aku bangun dari tidurku aku melihat teman-teman sekelasku sudah mengerubungi kami.

Nagisa, Isogai, dan Maehara hanya mematung di sampingku.

"Kyaa..! Mereka tidur bareng!"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam ya!?"

"tadi malam kan hujan, jangan-jangan.. "

"Karma, kalian sudah sejauh mana?"

"Maehara, apa yang kau lakukan pada Isogai."

Apa ini?

Oke, pasti mereka ngira yang enggak-enggak karena ngeliat 4 cowok kece(?) lagi tidur bareng di lantai. Plis deh, kita cuma tidur! Dan kita nggak ngapa-ngapain. Dasar para fujoshi!

"Nagisa, kalau kau lebih bahagia sama Karma, aku rela.. :')" ucap Kayano sambil menangis.

Yay! Kayano merestui(?) hubungan ku sama Nagisa! XD

Gak! Aku bukan maho! XD

"Kayano!" Teriak Nagisa di sampingku sambil mengejar Kayano. Kayanya dia mau ngejelasin semuanya ke Kayano. Waw. :v

Entah kenapa ni ati sakit banget ngeliatnya. :v

"Karma-kun, Ternyata kau..." aku ngeliat Okuda di depanku yang lagi ngeliatin aku dengan mata berkaca-kaca di balik kacamata(?). kemudian Okuda langsung lari keluar kelas.

Fix. Pasti dia juga ngira yang enggak-enggak. :v

Makin sakit ni ati. :'v

"Tunggu Okuda!" aku langsung mengejar Okuda.

Semoga Okuda nggak mutusin aku. Aku nggak bisa hidup tanpa dia. #ea

Kenapa Koro-sensei juga hanya diam sambil memakan cemilannya dan tidak memulai kelas!?

"WOY! KITA CUMA NGINEP DI SEKOLAH! DAN KITA NGGAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN!"

.

.

.

 **-END-**

 **RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kisah Kelas 3-E**

 **Chapter 2: Nagisa dan Aku, Aku dan Kayano**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: Nagisa dan Aku, Aku dan Kayano  
Author: Yurina305  
Rated: T  
Genre: Humor  
Main Chara chapter ini: Kayano, Nagisa**

 **Warning: liat di chapter 1 :v**

.

.

Chapter kali ini POV nya dibagi jadi dua yah..~~

POV pertama akan dibawakan oleh Kayano Kaede~~ :P ^^

Namaku Kayano Kaede.

Dan Nagisa Shiota adalah pacarku. #ea

Tapi masalahnya. Nagisa itu punya wajah yang manis, lebih manis dari aku. Ini yang kadang bikin aku sakit hati. Tapi masa iya aku iri sama cowok, selain itu dia pacarku sendiri.

Kadang juga aku cemburu saat Karma Akabane deket-deket sama Nagisa. Ntar kalo dia ngerebut Nagisa gimana coba?

Yah, nggak mungkin juga sih, soalnya Karma itu cowo, dan dia punya pacar namanya Okuda Manami. Kecuali kalo Karma tiba-tiba belok. :v

Nggak, bukan belok kanan atau belok kiri, apalagi belok persimpangan (?). yang aku maksud belok disini adalah gay, tau kan? Itu lho, Gurunya alis tebal-BUKAAANNN! Maksudnya Maho.

Kalian tahukan kejadian kemarin? Saat aku lihat Nagisa, Karma, Isogai sama Maehara ditemukan(?) lagi tidur di lantai kelas kemarin, ini ati langsung sakit, terus aku langsung nangis. :v

"Kayano, apakah kau memang benar-benar menyukai Nagisa?"

Aku diem pas denger pertanyaan dari Okuda.

Saat ini kami berempat, aku, Okuda, Nakamura, dan Fuwa lagi jalan ke sekolah bareng.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab ku. Iyalah~ kalo aku nggak suka Nagisa, ngapain aku pacaran sama dia.. :v

"Umm.. gimana ya..? Aku cuma ngerasa kok kaya nya Karma sama Nagisa deket banget.. terus.." Sebenernya Okuda mau ngomong apaan sih..? kok dia kaya gugup banget? :v yah, emang biasanya dia juga gugup terus sih..

Lagian kenapa dia bawa-bawa Karma sama Nagisa? Oh, sepertinya aku tau..

Aku melirik Nakamura dan Fuwa yang jalan di sampingku sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas. "Pasti ini kerjaan kalian."

"Hehehe... aku cuma bilang kalo Karma sama Nagisa itu cocok banget jadi pasangan BL."

Tuhkan.

Hey, Nagisa itu cowok! Dan Karma juga cowok! Dan aku juga yakin mereka gak bakalan belok. :v

Emang sih, aku agak sedikit was-was kalo Karma sama Nagisa lagi deket, contohnya kaya kemarin pas mereka janjian buat nonton bareng di sekolah. T,T

"Tenang aja, Mereka kan cuma temen." Ucapku pada Okuda. Dan Okuda sudah kelihatan lebih tenang.

Astaga Okuda.. Jangan ragukan Karma sebagai pacar mu.. Kalau kau memang benar-benar menyukai Karma dan yakin kalau dia adalah pasangan hidupmu, seharusnya kau tidak mudah meragukannya! :v #ea #nasihat_hidup_kayano

Tapi..

Nagisa kan imut-manis gitu. Ntar kalo tiba-tiba dia dibuat belok gimana? Aa...

Kalo itu terjadi, aku bakal jadi fujoshi beneran. #what

Saat kami berempat berjalan dilorong kelas. Rasanya ruangan kelas yang akan kami masuki itu ramai banget. Seperti suara teriakan cewek-cewek dan banyak suara lainnya.

Oke, sekarang aku jadi penasaran kenapa semua murid di kelas itu mengerubungi sesuatu di bagian belakang kelas.

"Ada apaan sih?" Tanyaku pada Hazama yang sudah berada di sana.

"Karma, Nagisa, Isogai, sama Maehara ketahuan tidur bareng semaleman di kelas!"

JDER.

Apa?

Apa yang barusan aku denger? :v

Okuda tiba-tiba langsung syok, matanya berkaca-kaca tanda dia mau nangis.

Nakamura sama Fuwa langsung teriak-teriak gak jelas sambil mewawacarai 4 cowok –terduga-tidur-bareng.

Setelah itu aku langsung nangis ala film biar suasana makin dramatis.

"Nagisa, kalau kau lebih bahagia sama Karma, aku rela.. :')" aku langsung lari ala fim lagi. :v

"Kayano!" lalu dilanjut dengan Nagisa yang mengejarku dari belakang.

Fix. Aku nggak bisa apa-apa lagi kalo emang Nagisa jadi maho.

Tapi emang mereka cocok banget, sumpah.

"KAYANO, AKU BISA JELASIN INI. TADI ITU KITA CUMA TIDUR DI SEKOLAH DOANG. KEMARIN ITU KITA KEASIKAN NONTON FILM SAMPE MALEM, TERUS DITAMBAH HUJAN TURUN YANG BIKIN KITA GAK BISA PULANG. JADI KITA TERPAKSA HARUS NGINEP DI SEKOLAH. SUMPAH KITA GAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN."

...

...

Nagisa langsung ngasih penjelasan panjang dan lebar di kali tinggi. Fix, aku nggak bisa ngomong. :v

Dan Nagisa berkali-kali minta maaf sama aku. aih, jadi gak enak. :P #woi

Wajah Nagisa pas panik minta maaf ke aku itu sesuatu banget. XD apa aku ngambek sekalian aja ya? Gak. Kasihan Nagisa nya. :P

Meskipun pada akhirnya aku tetep diemin Nagisa terus sih.. :v

Tapi aku juga agak kesel sih pas kemarin aku pengen ikutan nonton bareng mereka, tapi nggak di bolehin.

"Kayano, ini hanya untuk cowok aja. Lagipula nggak baik buat cewe pulang kesorean, jadi kamu tidak bisa ikut."

Itu yang dikatakan Isogai padaku.

Lho? Katanya hanya untuk cowok? Tapi kenapa Nagisa boleh ikut? #ups #ups :v oh iya, Nagisa kan cowok. :v

Lagian apaan sih yang mereka tonton. Palingan juga Doraemon #eh. Atau jangan-jangan mereka nonton yang enggak-enggak makanya aku nggak boleh ikut? Tidaaakkk! Nagisa ku terlalu polos buat nonton begituan.. T,T #lho

Yah itu kejadian yang terjadi kemarin. Tapi pada akhirnya kita tetap pacaran dan enggak putus. Dan entah apa yang terjadi sama Okuda dan Karma, soalnya mereka Cuma diem-dieman, dan Karma mengeluarkan aura hitam yang bisa bikin orang yang deket dia semaput. :v

Tapi yang tetep bikin aku sakit hati, kenapa Nagisa bisa punya wajah yang lebih manis dari aku? padahal kan yang cewek aku. :v Nagisaa...! jadilah perempuan, dan mari kita yuri an! XD #woi

Gak, aku nggak bakal yuri an kok. :v aku masih normal. Mungkin. #lho

"Kayano. Besok ketemuan di Kafe ya..?" Ucap Nagisa padaku dengan wajah malu-malu. Tuhkan! Kenapa dia manis banget sih.. kan aku jadi pengen gigit. #Ups #Lho?

"Iya." Jawabku singkat. Yah, ini ajakan kencan dari Nagisa, kami sudah sering kencan sih.. Rasanya seneng, bahagia gitu.

Nagisa itu baik banget, dia mau menerima aku apa adanya. #ea

Selain itu dia punya bakat yang hebat. Wajah yang manis, sikap yang baik. Lho? Terus kelebihan ku apa dong? T.T

Sakitnya tuh pas kencan bareng Nagisa. Pasti banyak cowok-cowok yang ngelirik dia. Terus aku kemana di mata cowok-cowok itu!?

Pas Aku sama Nagisa jalan bareng. Kita di kira Yuri. Sakit. ( '-')

Besoknya. Sesuai janji, kami ketemuan di Kafe.

"Maaf lama ya?" Tanya Nagisa memelas. AAa.. kenapa ni cowok imut dan manis banget sih..!? kalau aku cowok pasti udah ku karungin terus kubawa kekamar. #Ups Nggak kok, aku nggak bakal sekejam itu. :P

"Nggak kok, baru 5 menit. Santai aja." Jawabku.

"Oh.. hehehe.." Nagisa, berhenti tersenyum! Kau membuat orang-orang di kafe pingsan. XP

Entah kenapa Nagisa kalo ketemu aku suka salah tingkah gitu. Beda kalau dia lagi sama cewek lain. Kalau sama aku, mukanya langsung merah dan salah tingkah. Manis banget deh. Hehe~ :D

Apakah itu artinya aku berbeda di matanya? Apakah itu artinya aku istimewa di matanya? AA... NAGISA... XD

Aku melirik Nagisa yang duduk di depanku sambil menyeruput minumannya.

Kami cuma diem-dieman dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Ini udah biasa kalo kita lagi berdua.

Sesekali saat pandangan kita bertemu, Nagisa langsung menunduk dengan muka memerah. Sumpah, imut banget. XD Nagisa, tukeran gender yuk! Aku pengen kamu berubah jadi cewek!

Kadang.

Hanya kadang lho ya!

Kadang aku jodoh-jodohin Nagisa sama Karma, Sugino, atau cowok-cowok lainnya saking gemes nya. Aa... lama-lama aku jadi fujoshi.. XD

Tapi sebenernya aku sendiri nggak rela Nagisa sama orang lain. Gimana ya? Aku udah terlanjur suka sih.. :* #ea

"Ka-Kayano.. aku ke toilet dulu ya?" Ucap Nagisa gugup sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tuhkan, tuhkan. Dia gugup lagi kalo sama aku. Kenapa sih? :P

Aku cuma diam sambil mengamati kepergian Nagisa. Semoga aja dia tidak dikira mesum karena orang-orang mengiranya sebagai perempuan yang masuk toilet laki-laki.

Nagisa itu cowok beneran! :v

Aku jamin 99%!

Yang 1% nya sih, aku masih ragu. #lho?

Tapi kenapa dia bisa punya wajah yang imut-manis-moe gitu ya? :v

Rasanya jadi pengen meluk. #what

Kalo dipikir-pikir lagi sih, aku sama Nagisa belum pernah pelukan. T,T

Aku mengingat-ingat momen-momen saat aku bersama Nagisa. Waktu itu saat kita lagi praktek masak di kelas..

"Nagisa, bisa tolong ambilkan air?" Perintahku. Saat itu kami satu kelompok.

Tapi entah kenapa Nagisa cuma diem.

"Nagisa! Air!"

"ah um.. I-iya.." Jawabnya gugup sambil mengambil air.

Aku sedikit heran kenapa dia jadi gugup begitu, padahal biasanya juga biasa aja. Sekarang entah kenapa dia jadi mirip Okuda gitu.

Terus aku curhat ke Kanzaki. Gini-gini Kanzaki jago jadi pemberi nasehat. :D

"Kanzaki-san, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Nagisa bersikap aneh ya?"

"Ha? Aneh bagaimana?"

"Ya aneh aja, dia jadi gugup gitu, terus wajahnya sering merah."

"Enggak tuh. Menurut ku dia biasa aja."

"Tapi kalo sama aku dia jadi kelihatan salting gitu!"

Kanzaki Cuma diem. Habis itu dia ketawa sendiri, entah kenapa.

Sumpah. Ketawanya emang manis sih. Cuma kalo penyebabnya tidak di ketahui itu beneran serem.

"Kanzaki-san, kamu sakit?" tanya ku sedikit ragu-ragu, takut kalo misalnya Kanzaki emang beneran lagi gak waras dan tiba-tiba nyekek aku. kan ngeri -,-.

"Enggak. Ohya, Soal Nagisa, Nanti seiring berjalannya waktu kamu bakal tau kok."

KANZAKI-SAN! ITU NGGAK NGEJELASIN APA-APA! DAN PADA AKHIRNYA AKU TETEP NGGAK TAU!

Yah, itu hanya ingatan kecil saat aku belum sadar kalo Nagisa suka sama aku. tapi pada akhirnya, sesuai nasehat Kanzaki-san, aku tau kalo Nagisa ternyata suka sama aku. dan kitapun berpacaran. #ea XD

Happy end~

Hehehehe...~~

Hehehehe...~~

Hehehehe...~~

"Kayano?"

"Eh? Nagisa, sejak kapan kau kembali?"

"Sekitar 1 menit yang lalu. Terus aku lihat kamu senyum-senyum. Kamu gak papa kan?"

"um."

YAAYY...! XD Nagisa mengkhawatirkan aku! kok rasanya seneng banget ya? Kok aku jadi pengen teriak? NAGISA, NIKAHI AKU!

What? Nggak, yang tadi itu khilaf. Lagian kitakan masih sekolah. Kecuali kalo tiba-tiba Nagisa ngehamilin aku. #woi

Yah, jadi tadi aku ngelamun sambil senyum-senyum ya? O,O apa aku jadi kelihatan aneh? Haha~~ :v

Tapi emang ya, Nagisa itu kalo datang suka tiba-tiba, dan kadang tidak di ketahui kedatangannya. Yah, salah satu bakat dari jiwa assassin nya~~

Apa jangan-jangan dia punya misdirection? #what soalnya kalo di liat dari warna rambut nya, dia keliatan masih sodaraan sama pemain basket fandom sebelah.

Dan syukurlah Nagisa datang dengan selamat sentosa. :v Aku khawatir kalo dia diapa-apain di toilet. What? Harusnya tadi aku jagain dia ke toilet. :v Gak perlu di jagain sih. Kan Nagisa bisa kesana sendiri, Nagisa udah besar. :D #lho? #kok_kesana?

Lagipula kalo Nagisa di gangguin, mode bloodlust nya bakal keluar dan orang yang gangguin itu bakal di kalahin dalam sekejap. Waw. OwO9

Sebenarnya sih ada sesuatu yang bikin aku penasaran. Kenapa ya, Nagisa bisa suka sama aku? :v kan aku punya banyak kekurangan. Contohnya di bagian 'itu'. Stop. Jangan bahas kekuranganku. Aku jadi pengen nangis kan. TT_TT

Oke, jadi sekarang kita diem-dieman lagi. Alias gak ada yang berani ngomong. :v

Duh. Apa aku aja yang ngajak ngomong duluan ya? Tapi aku harus bilang apa? :P

Cuacanya cerah ya? GAK! BASI! BASI!

Apa kabar? KAN TIAP HARI KETEMU! KENAPA NANYAIN KABAR!?

Minumannya enak ya? KENAPA BAHAS MINUMAN!?

Udah kerjain PR matematika kemarin? TUNGGU! PLIS, KAN KITA NGGAK ADA PR MATEMATIKA!

Jadi aku harus ngomong apa nih..?

"Umm.. Kayano, mau ke taman nggak?" Tanya Nagisa malu-malu.

What? Ini Nagisa yang ngajakin? OwO

"Boleh." Iyalah~~ kalau yang ngajak Nagisa, gak mungkin aku nolak. Hehehehe~~

Selanjutnya aku di kagetkan dengan tangan Nagisa yang tiba-tiba megang tanganku.

Senangnya hatiku~~ Nagisa megang tangan ku.. aaa... XD aku pengen teriak beneran. Tangannya Nagisa itu lembut dan enak di pegang. Waw. Padahal dia cowok.

Dan sekarang kita lagi gandengan tangan meninggalkan kafe dan menuju taman.

Sekarang kita kelihatan kaya lagi yuri an. :v Meskipun setau aku satu-satunya cewe di sini hanya aku. :v

"Kayano, ku belikan es krim ya?!" aku lalu mengangguk. Lalu Nagisa berlari menuju penjual es krim yang ada di taman itu.

AAaa… TEDAKK! NAGISA NGELEPASIN PEGANGAN TANGANNYA... T,T

Btw, kan kalo Nagisa nggak ngelepasin tangan nya, dia nggak bakal bisa ke tempat penjual es krimnya. :P

Tapi.. bisa aja kita bareng-bareng kesana nya kan.. T,T

Oke, jadi sekarang daripada aku berdiri bengong nggak jelas, aku lebih memilih buat menuju bangku di sudut taman. Ini cuma perasaanku aja atau memang dari tadi aku dan Nagisa di ikuti orang ya? :v

Ah, masa bodoh. Yang penting aku bisa bersama Nagisa~~

Tapi..

15 menit kemudian.

PLIS DEH! BELI ES KRIM AJA LAMA BANGET SIH!?

Lama-lama kaki ku pegal duduk di bangku taman. Aduh.. Nagisa kemana sih? Kenapa lama banget!? O,O

Atau jangan-jangan beli es krim nya antri kali ya?

Atau jangan-jangan Nagisa di gangguin cowok, abis itu dia di culik, terus di bawa ke hotel, terus keperawanan(?) Nagisa di ambil!? TEDAKK!?

Atau Nagisa terlibat sesuatu yang berbahaya!?

Gak! Aku nggak bakal biarin hal itu terjadi! Aku harus nyari Nagisa sekarang juga! O,O9

NAGISAA.. I COME TO SAVE YOU..!~~ O,O

Aku lalu langsung mencari Nagisa di tempat dia beli es krim tadi. Semoga aku nggak terlambat.

Kalo nggak salah tadi Nagisa lari ke tempat penjual es krim itu dari sini. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada tempat-tempat sekitar sana.

"WUAA!"

Teriakan itu!? Itu suara Nagisa!

Dengan segera aku mencari sumber suara itu. Nagisa.. plis, semoga kamu baik-baik saja..

Aku berhasil menemukan seseorang berambut biru twintail, ah! Itu pasti Nagisa! Dan.. Rambut merah? Karma?

Dan di antara mereka ada Kanzaki, Sugino, Maehara, Isogai dan.. Koro-sensei dengan baju penjual es krim? Dan kedai es krim? Dan kenapa mereka terlihat memasang ekpresi terkejut?

Dengan segera aku berlari untuk mendekati Nagisa dan segera memanggil namanya.

"NAGI-.."

Panggilan ku terhenti. Seketika tubuhku berhenti bergerak. Rasa nyeri di dada yang tak tertahankan. Aku tahu persis apa yang ada di depan mata ku. Sebelumnya memang hanya terlihat samar-samar dari jauh, tapi saat ini aku berhasil mendekat dan tahu apa yang ada di depanku.

Nagisa dan Karma.. berciuman?

.

.

.

.

POV kedua akan dibawakan oleh Nagisa Shiota~~ ^^

Namaku Nagisa Shiota.

Oke, aku punya pacar, namanya Kayano Kaede. #ea

Entah kenapa aku selalu aja gugup kalo deket dia. :v dan kita sekarang juga agak jarang ngomong sih. Aku cuma berharap biar dia nggak mutusin aku gara-gara aku begini. T,T

Begitulah.. Aku punya rambut yang panjang, wajah yang menyerupai cewek, dan aku nggak segentle cowok-cowok lain. Hiks. T,T di tambah, aku ini pendek. Hiks. T,T

Nakamura dan kawan-kawan fujoshi nya juga pada bilang kalo aku punya potensi sebagai Uke. #what Ini maksudnya apa coba? Terus mereka juga sering jodoh-jodohin aku sama cowok lain.

Plis. Aku ini cowok. :v

Aku panik pas kemarin Kayano nangis gara-gara ngeliat aku tidur bareng Karma, Isogai, dan Maehara di lantai. Dan pada akhirnya aku mati-matian ngejelasin semuanya dan minta maaf sama Kayano.

Dan pada akhirnya Kayano mau maafin aku. :v aih, Kayano emang baik deh. I love you. #ea :P

Sedangkan Karma..

"NAGISA-KUN! OKUDA CUEKIN AKU! AKU HARUS GIMANA?" Tiba-tiba Karma langsung curhat sama aku. haha, ternyata kalo Okuda lagi ngambek, Karma jadi begini.

"Karma-kun, kamu OOC." -,- Ucapku yang juga ikut cuek. Tapi emang itukan urusan percintaan mereka. Dan aku nggak boleh ikut campur urusan orang lain. Untunglah aku punya Kayano yang mau ngertiin dan tidak bernasib sama dengan Karma. :D #ea

"Nagisa-kun, kalo Okuda nggak mau maafin aku, kamu yang gantiin dia jadi pacarku ya..?"

"Eh?"

Wha-

Tunggu! Barusan dia bilang apa?

Lalu Karma langsung duduk di bangkunya dengan aura hitam pekat. Aku bengong.

Tunggu! Aku pasti salah dengerkan?

Gak mungkin. Gak mungkin Karma maho. :v

Tapi sayangnya, setelah itu, seharian penuh sampai hari ini, Kayano diemin aku. :v Iya, dia emang udah maafin aku. tapi kenapa dia tetep diemin aku terus? Paling nggak biasanya kan kita basa basi. #lho

"Karma-kun, kita senasib." Ucapku pada Karma sekaligus curhat pada Kanzaki, Sugino, Isogai, dan Maehara.

"Senasib? Bukannya Kayano udah maafin?" tanya Karma. Kayaknya sekarang Karma udah agak mendingan. Tapi dia kelihatan badmood dan cuek sama masalahnya dengan Okuda.

"Maafin sih iya, Cuma sekarang dia jadi diemin aku. sama kaya Okuda." T,T

"ck, ck, sabar ya.." Ujar Sugino. Padahal dia sendiri nggak ada kemajuan sama Kanzaki. :P Itu karena dia masuk friendzonenya Kanzaki.

"Senasib? Kalau begitu kita jodoh."

JDER.

Apa yang di bilang Karma tadi? O_O

Gak. Ini gak mungkin. Karma, kamu gak mungkin maho kan?

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian sekarang jadi jarang ngobrol?" Tanya Kanzaki.

"Ya.. gimana ya..? Habis sekarang aku kalau deket Kayano, jadi Grogi." -,-

"Tapi kalau begitu, kalian nggak bakal ada kemajuan dong.. lebih baik kau ajak dia kencan." ujar Sugino. Plis deh, Sugino, kalimat itu lebih cocok buat kamu. -,-

"Kencan..? tapi aku sama Kayano udah sering kencan kok." Jawabku.

"Tapi Kencan nya cuma diem-dieman doang kan?" tebak Kanzaki. Dan itu tepat sasaran. O,O waw. Kanzaki berbakat jadi peramal. :v

"umm.. iya." Jawabku.

"Yaudah. Sekarang ajak dia kencan. Terus kamu harus bisa bersikap romantis pas kencan nanti! Tenang aja, kita bakal ngikutin kalian kok, jadi kalo kamu bingung, kamu bisa tanya kami."

"Ha? Maksudnya 'kalian' bakal nge-stalk kita kencan?" O,O what? Mereka? Kanzaki, Sugino, Isogai, Maehara sama Karma bakal ngikutin kencan ku dan Kayano? Mencurigakan.

"Udah.. sana ajak dia kencan!" suruh Isogai sambil mendorongku untuk mendekati Kayano.

"Semangat ya, Nagisa!" Sorak Maehara.

Dengan pasrah aku berjalan mendekati Kayano. "Kayano. Besok ketemuan di Kafe ya..?" Ajakku. Duh! Kenapa sih aku jadi gugup begini kalo deket Kayano. :v hiks. Kan aku jadi kelihatan lemah di depannya. Padahal aku pengen jadi cowok yang keren. Haha. T,T

Kayano bakal jawab apa ya? Gimana kalo dia nolak karena masih marah sama yang kemarin?

"Iya." Jawab Kayano. YAY! KAYANO MENERIMA AJAKAN KENCAN KU! XD

Dengan efek berbunga-bunga aku kembali menuju tempat duduk ku di sampingnya sambil memberi kode pada 5 orang tadi yang tentunya tidak di ketahui Kayano.

Besoknya, sesuai janji, aku dan Kayano ketemuan di kafe. Sayangnya..

MEREKA BENERAN NGIKUTIN KENCAN KITA! ASTAGAAHH!

Plis. Perasaan ku nggak tenang, aku bisa ngeliat Kanzaki, Sugino dan Karma yang lagi duduk bareng dengan menggunakan jaket hitam, topi hitam, serta kacamata hitam. Sekarang mereka bertiga persis kaya kawanan anggota organisasi berjubah hitam dari fandom detektif sebelah. :v

Di meja sebelahnya, aku ngeliat Maehara sama Isogai lagi sibuk menutupi wajahnya dengan Koran. Tapi entah kenapa aku yakin ada lubang kecil di Koran itu sehingga Maehara sama Isogai bisa mengintai aku dan Kayano. Dan entah kenapa aku ngeliat Maehara dan Isogai seolah mereka juga lagi kencan. :v

Haha.. :v fix.

Aku nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa sama Kayano. Ditambah dengan 5 orang yang lagi melototin kita. Aku lebih milih buat minum minuman yang barusan aku pesan. Waw. Seperti biasa minuman di kafe ini selalu enak- LHO!? KENAPA AKU MALAH NGURUSIN MINUMAN!? FOKUS! FOKUS!

Kira-kira Kayano tau nggak ya kalau ada 5 orang yang lagi ngikutin kencan ini? semoga dia nggak tau.

Lalu aku langsung melirik Kayano di depanku untuk memastikannya.

Tapi..

Belum sampai 3 detik, kayano ikut ngeliatin aku. Dan otomatis mata kami saling bertemu.

AAa..! gak sanggup! Aku nggak sanggup berpandangan mata lama-lama sama Kayano! T,T

Aku langsung menunduk dan menyesap minumanku dengan cepat. Aah.. pasti sekarang wajahku memerah.. T,T kenapa aku selalu begini sih..!?

Dan karena itu sampai sekarang aku nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa.

Tiddakk.. Kanzaki-san, aku butuh pertolonganmu..~

Aku melirik Kanzaki dan kawan-kawannya itu. Yah, Kanzaki juga kelihatannya udah gemes akut, lalu di memperlihatkan sebuah papan-yang entah didapatnya dari mana- dengan tulisan 'TOILET' sambil memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya.

Dan entah kenapa aku bisa mengerti kalau dia menyuruhku ke toilet. :v Mungkin kita punya telepati. :v

Kanzaki dan Sugino langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sudah pasti mereka juga ke toilet. Sedangkan Karma, Maehara dan Isogai tetap berada di mejanya.

"Ka-Kayano.. aku ke toilet dulu ya?" pamitku pada Kayano. Sebagai pacar yang baik, harus pamit ke pacarnya kalo mau pergi pergi, dong~~ :P

Kayano hanya mengangguk.

Lalu dengan segera aku langsung menuju toilet dimana Kanzaki dan Sugino menungguku.

"Lama.." Ucap Sugino begitu aku sampai di toilet.

"kan aku juga harus pamit ke Kayano dulu." -,-

"Udah, ayo cepet masuk!" perintah Kanzaki sambil menyeret ku menuju salah satu toilet laki-laki. #what

Lalu di susul dengan Sugino yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"Tunggu, Kanzaki-san! I-ini kan.. Toilet cowok.. cewek nggak boleh masuk." O,O ucapku memberitahu. Setahu aku yang cowok di sini cuma aku sama Sugino. Lha Kanzaki kan cewek sendiri. O,O

"Udah, ga papa! Memangnya kau mau masuk ke toilet cewek!? Lebih mending kalo masuk toilet cowo kan!?"

Aku dan Sugino cuma diem. Fix. Kanzaki jadi OOC. :v setahu aku, Kanzaki itu cewek yang baik, sopan, meskipun suka main game, tapi tetep aja, ini terlalu..

"Kanzaki-san, kamu OOC."

Untung aja toilet cowok lagi lumayan sepi, jadi Kanzaki gak terlalu menarik perhatian. Yeah, Kanzaki terselamatkan. :v Dan..aku juga..

...

...

Yah, soalnya biasanya aku juga sering dikira cewek yang masuk toilet cowo. Sakit. T,T

Yeah, Kanzaki dan aku terselamatkan. Lho? Kok di ganti? Lupakan. :v

"Nagisa, apa-apaan tadi itu? Harusnya kau ajak Kayano ngobrol atau apaan gitu! Tadi itu bosenin tau gak!? Kalo gini terus, Kayano juga bakal diemin kamu terus!"

Aku di ceramahin Kanzaki-san.. T,T dan sekali lagi dia OOC. "ya, terus aku harus gimana?" tanyaku.

Kanzaki sama Sugino diem mikir.

"Aha! Ajak aja dia ke taman!" Usul Sugino.

"Taman?" -,- Tanya ku dan Kanzaki berbarengan.

"Iya! Setahu aku, gak jauh dari sini ada taman. Mungkin kau bisa ajak Kayano kesana, Nagisa!" Jelas Sugino.

"Ide bagus! Ajak Kayano ke taman, Nagisa!" perintah Kanzaki.

"Ehh..? Tapi.." -,-

"Udah! Cepetan!" Kemudian Kanzaki sama Sugino menyuruhku untuk kembali ke tempat Kayano berada. Yah, sekarang aku harus ajak Kayano ke taman. Masalahnya, aku bisa ngomongnya nggak nih? Plis. Jangan grogi. :v

Tapi begitu aku sampai ke tempat Kayano dan aku duduk tadi. Aku liat Kayano tiba-tiba senyum-senyum sambil ngelamun.

What?

Kayano kenapa nih? :v dia lagi ngelamunin apaan sih?

Atau.. jangan-jangan dia kesambet nih..? Tidaaakk...! mana di sekitar sini nggak ada dukun yang bisa dimintai pertolongan lagi. Aku mana bisa. Dan jangan tanya sama 5-stalker-kencan-aku-dan-Kayano, aku nggak mau tanggung jawab keselamatan Kayano ada di tangan mereka. Aku nggak relaa..! :v

"Kayano?" dengan ragu-ragu aku memanggil Kayano, siapa tahu suaraku bisa mengembalikan nya ke dunia nyata. #ea :v

"Eh? Nagisa, sejak kapan kau kembali?" dia lalu berhenti senyum dan merespon ku. Ah, ini tandanya dia sudah normal. :P

"Sekitar 1 menit yang lalu. Terus aku lihat kamu senyum-senyum. Kamu gak papa kan?"

"um."

...

...

Setelah itu kita berdua saling diem-dieman lagi. :v huaa.. kenapa akhirnya selalu begini sih..? T,T

Ayo bilang, Nagisa! Ajak dia ke taman! O,O9

Aku harus bilang!

Tapi kenapa aku nggak bisa bersuara!? T,T

Akhirnya sampai 10 menit kemudian, kita masih tetep diem-dieman. Hiks.

Oke, pokoknya aku harus bisa ajak dia ke taman! Titik! Hubungan kita harus membaik! :v

"Umm.. Kayano, mau ke taman nggak?"

Yatta! Aku berhasil bilang! Senangnya hati ku~~ ^-^

"Boleh." Sekali lagi Kayano cuma menjawabnya dengan singkat. Tapi tak apalah, yang jelas dia nerima ajakanku lagi. Yippie!

Tapi..

Apa itu!?

Aku tercengang begitu melihat tulisan di papan yang di perlihatkan Maehara dan Isogai.

'PEGANG TANGANNYA!'

EHH...!? O,O

Dengan ragu-ragu plus gugup, aku memegang tangan Kayano. Kayano sendiri terlihat agak terkejut, namun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Aku gandengan tangan sama Kayano~ XD

Aku gandengan tangan sama Kayano~ XD

Aku gandengan tangan sama Kayano~ XD #stop

Aku meleleh.. tangannya Kayano halus banget.

Akhirnya kita berjalan menuju Taman dengan selamat sentosa. :D tapi sayangnya sekarang aku bingung mau ngapain lagi.

Dan ternyata.. 5 ORANG TADI MASIH NGIKUTIN!?

Aku ngeliat Kanzaki, Sugino sama Karma lagi mengendap-endap layaknya detektif yang akan meringkus penjahat, sedangkan Maehara sama Isogai lagi sembunyi di semak-semak.

Plis deh, meskipun kalian bersikap seperti itu, aku juga bisa merasakan kehadiran kalian. -,-

Kayano tau nggak ya? Tapi kalau aku sendiri tau, berarti bisa aja Kayano juga tahu kan!? Argh..! -,-

Mana aku sendiri sekarang bingung mau kemana. Kemudian aku kembali melihat Maehara dan Isogai memperlihatkan papan kesayangannya sambil menunjuk penjual es krim yang tak jauh dari tempat ku dan Kayano berjalan.

'BELIKAN DIA ES KRIM!'

Wah, ide yang bagus! Seperti yang di harapkan dari duo Ikemen 3-E. :P

Dengan segera aku mengatakan pada Kayano bahwa aku akan membelikannya es krim. Lalu akupun segera berlari menuju penjual es krim itu.

Ngomong-ngomong aku akan membelikan Kayano rasa apa ya? :v aku lupa tanya. Ah, mungkin aku akan membelikan dia 5 es krim dengan rasa berbeda, Coklat, Vanila, Stroberi, kulit jeruk(?), dan extra kulit manggis(?). biar greget. :v Oke, ku akui aku OOC.

"Halo, Nagisa-kun."

Aku cengo. Apaan nih? Ternyata sang penjual es krim itu adalah guruku di kelas 3-E, alias Koro-sensei. Dan dia sekarang sedang berpakaian layaknya penjual es krim. Tapi penyamarannya kacau banget. :v

"Koro-Sensei.. Sensei ngapain jadi tukang penjual es krim?" tanya ku.

"Sensei cuma denger kalo Kayano sama Nagisa lagi kencan buat memperbaiki hubungan, makanya Sensei pengen bantuin." Jelasnya. Oke, ini konyol. Sebelumnya aku mau nyari penjual es krim lain, sayangnya di sekitar taman itu gak ada yang lain selain Koro-sensei. Terpaksa deh.. :v

Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga masih agak marah sama guruku ini, gara-gara dia kemarin malah asik banget makan cemilan sambil nontonin kita. Sumpah, itu sakit.

"Yaudah deh, beli es krimnya dong."

"Ehh.. itu.."

"Kenapa, Sensei?"

Wah, kayanya ada yang nggak beres nih.. firasatku mulai buruk. :v

"Begini Nagisa, Sensei sangat sayang sama murid Sensei. Kalau kau mau es krim, tanpa kau beri uang pun, Sensei akan berikan secara gratis.. Jadi, tolong dengarkan penjelasan sensei dulu, lalu.. hari ini benar-benar panas, dan.." Plis deh! Koro-sensei mau bilang apaan sih!? Ngomong yang bener dong! :v

"Sensei, aku di tungguin Kayano nih! Cepetan.. Sensei mau ngomong apa!?"

"Ehh.. Itu.. Sebenarnya semua es krimnya sudah sensei makan."

HAAAHHHH...?

Oke, sekarang aku bakal ngambek sama Sensei. Aku sudah membawa peluru BB yang akan segera aku jejalkan pada Sensei ku yang satu ini.

"Ah! Nagisa-kun, jangan marah dulu! Sebenarnya masih ada 3 eskrim lagi.. jadi tolong jangan lakukan misi rahasia itu di sini. Karena banyak orang, nanti ketahuan.." Ucap Koro-sensei dengan ketakutan.

"Beneran? Mana es krimnya?" tanya ku.

Yah, karena omongannya benar juga, gak mungkin aku melakukan misi rahasia itu di sini, jadi aku segera mengembalikan peluru BB itu ke saku baju ku.

"Itu.. Sebenarnya tadi Karma-kun sama Sugino-kun dateng dan minta es krim ke Sensei, jadi sisa es krim itu Sensei kasih.." jelas Koro-sensei.

Dan benar saja, di belakang Koro-sensei terlihat Sugino sama Karma lagi asik-asiknya makan es krim. Dan baju serba hitam mereka entah hilang kemana.

"Ah, Nagisa-kun, bagaimana kencannya?" tanya Karma. Dan sekarang aku pengen cakar mukanya yang lagi masang ekpresi tanpa dosa.

"Karma! Sugino! Kalian ngapain malah makan es krim!?" teriak Kanzaki yang tiba-tiba datang sambil _facepalm_.

"Ah, tadi nggak sengaja liat Koro-sensei, jadi aku menembakkan peluru BB padanya. Karena Koro-sensei bilang nggak boleh melakukan misi di taman ini, jadi kami minta es krimnya." Jelas Karma. Oke, jadi itu bener. Aku bisa melihat banyak peluru BB yang berserakan di sini.

"Woi! Bego kalian! Padahal itu es krim kan rencananya mau di kasihin ke Kayano sama Nagisa!" Bentak Isogai yang tiba-tiba dateng bareng Maehara sambil bawa-bawa papan.

"Bener tuh!? Wah, kacau deh.." Kanzaki kelihatannya udah pasrah. Karma sama Sugino cuma diem.

"Maaf ya, Nagisa, kita nggak tau.." ucap Sugino. Setelah itu mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Aku pengen marah, sumpah. Tapi kalo ngeliat mereka gini, aku jadi kasihan. Toh, mereka nggak sengaja. Lagipula mereka udah baik banget mau bantuin aku baikan sama Kayano sampe jadi stalker kencan kami berdua.

"Yaudah gak papa.." Ucap ku.

"Tapi, kita kan udah.."

"Udah.. lupain aja, lagian kalian kan nggak sengaja."

Setelah itu senyum untuk membuktikan kalau aku benar-menar memaafkan mereka. Lalu di lanjut dengan mereka yang ikut tersenyum.

"Nagisa-kun.." panggil Karma tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya tadi aku cuma makan satu, dan Sugino juga cuma makan satu, jadi masih ada satu es krim yang sisa." Ucap Karma sambil memperlihatkan sebungkus es krim.

Kita semua diem.

"Karma-kun! Bilang dari tadi dong!" O,O

"Yaudah.. sekarang berikan es krim ini ke Kayano, pasti dia udah nunggu lama."

Yah, kalo di pikir-pikir Kayano pasti udah nunggu dari tadi sih.. tapi satu es krim saja tak apalah..

Aku lalu berjalan mendekati Karma untuk mengambil es krim itu dari tangan Karma.

Sayangnya..

Tanpa sengaja kaki ku terpeleset peluru BB yang di tembakkan Karma pada Koro-sensei yang saat ini berserakan di tanah.

Aku terjatuh menimpa Karma yang ada di depanku. Karma sendiri tidak siap sehingga tidak sempat menghindar.

"WUAA!" Teriakku. Di lanjut dengan Kanzaki,Sugino, Isogai dan Maehara yang memasang ekpresi terkejut. Koro-sensei juga sepertinya terkejut, tapi tidak Nampak pada wajahnya yang senantiasa selalu tersenyum.

Lalu pada akhirnya kami berdua jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi aku di atas dan Karma di atas dengan mulut kami yang saling bersentuhan.

Hening. Kami semua mematung. Syok. O,O

"NAGI-.." Suara itu.. Itu suara Kayano!

Hening.

"Karma..-kun?" Suara Okuda-san?

Hening.

Aku langsung melepaskan posisi ku, dan langsung terduduk. Aku langsung mencari asal suara Kayano. Dan benar saja, Kayano berada di sana sambil mematung. Lalu tak jauh dari sana juga terlihat Okuda yang sedang terlihat kaget dan berkaca-kaca.

Apa ini!? :v

KENAPA MEREKA BERDUA SELALU DATANG DI SAAT YANG TIDAK TEPAT!?

Karma. Bagaimana dengan Karma?

Aku bisa melihat Karma tampak menatap Okuda seolah mengatakan 'Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat'.

Dan Kanzaki, Sugino, Isogai, dan Maehara cengo. Mereka mematung sambil menatap kejadian datangnya Kayano dan Okuda.

"Ka-Kayano.."

"Okuda.."

"Aku bisa jelaskan! Ini.." fix. Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Dan Karma juga kelihatannya masih sedikit syok dan bingung bagaimana menanggapi hal ini.

"Kalian berdua.." Kayano terlihat mau menangis. Plis, jangan nangis, aku nggak tega liat kamu nangis. #ea :v

"Padahal aku fikir, dengan datang ke taman ini, aku bisa sedikit melupakan kejadian waktu itu.. tapi.." Ucap Okuda. Dan dengan ajaib dia bisa ngomong dengan lancar tanpa harus gugup. :v

Lalu di lanjut dengan Okuda dan Kayano yang langsung lari pergi meninggalkan kami.

Aku dan Karma mematung. Kami berdua bahkan tidak bisa berdiri untuk mengejar Kayano dan Okuda.

Hening menyelimuti kami semua. O,O

JADI TUJUAN KENCAN INI APAAN!? KENAPA MALAH MAKIN PARAH!? T,T

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **Omake:**

 **Normal pov.**

Koro-sensei terdiam setelah membagikan soal tes. Murid kelas 3-E itu juga ikut terdiam.

"Ano.. Sensei.. Sebenarnya ada apa ini..?" O,O

"Suasana ini benar-benar tidak bisa membuat kami konsentrasi mengerjakan tes." -,-

Seluruh murid dengan takut-takut melirik pada Nagisa, Kayano, Karma dan Okuda yang sedang diam menulis jawaban dari soal tes yang di berikan Koro-sensei dengan aura hitam yang keluar memenuhi kelas.

"Sebenarnya mereka kenapa?"

Kanzaki, Sugino, Isogai dan Maehara terdiam. Mereka tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa. -,-

"Banyak hal yang terjadi." Jawab Koro-sensei. Murid 3-E bingung tak mengerti.

.

.

Yah, entah kenapa chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. :v Author sendiri juga gak nyadar tiba-tiba udah jadi aja. :P ngomong-ngomong, yang chapter 1 itu harusnya **TBC** , bukan **END**. Itu karena Author lagi khilaf. XD

Terimakasih yang sudah favs dan follow fanfic ini. Terima kasih Review nya ya. ^^

 **Wotaku0348:** Baik! Ini sudah lanjut! Silahkan membaca~ ^^

 **Mashiro Io:** Saya senang ada pembaca yang bisa senyum karena membaca fanfic saya. Dan emang Innernya Karma parah banget :P. Sama-sama~

 **Mugipyon:** Saya juga suka Karma yang khilaf. :D oke, terimakasih Reviewnya~

 **Gery O Donut:** iya, Karma penuh kekhilafan~ :D Terimakasih reviewnya.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ ^^

 **RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kisah Kelas 3-E**

 **Chapter 3: Kegalauan Belajar Bersama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: Kegalauan Belajar Bersama  
Author: Yurina305  
Rated: T  
Genre: Humor  
Main Chara chapter ini: Asano, Nagisa, Karma, Isogai, Maehara**

.

.

Acara belajar bersama di rumah Asano ini di bawakan oleh Gakushuu Asano~~

Namaku-.. ah, pasti kalian udah pada tau kan.. liat aja di tulisan atas. O_O/

Dan biar aku jelaskan, malam ini, Nagisa, Karma, Isogai sama Maehara bakal dateng ke rumah ku yang notabene gede, dan mewah. #ea :v

Kenapa mereka kemari? Jawabannya karena mereka mau belajar bersama dengan aku sebagai tutornya.

Btw, kalian juga pasti heran kenapa aku mau-maunya nampung plus ngajarin 4 anak kelas 3-E itu di rumah ku. Padahal kalian tahu sendiri kalo aku paling anti sama murid kelas 3-E.

Well, mari kita kembali ke waktu sebelumnya.

 **4 jam sebelumnya.**

Saat aku sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar perbelanjaan tiba-tiba saja Nagisa, Karma, Isogai, sama Maehara nyemperin aku.

"ASANO!" fix, sekarang sepertinya aku perlu ke dokter telinga. Manggil sih manggil, tapi volumenya kira-kira dong! :v

"Ngapain kalian manggil, kelas E?" tanya ku cuek.

"Siapa yang manggil, sih!? Jangan ge-er deh!" Ucap si cabe merah a.k.a Akabane Karma. Apaan nih!? Udah bikin telinga sakit, sekarang aku dapet perlakuan kaya gini sama si merah ini. -,-

Btw, emang biasanya juga aku sama Karma kayak begini terus sih. :v

"Karma-kun, jangan begitu sama Asano-kun." Aih, seperti biasa, Nagisa emang selalu baik dan sopan~ XD

"Biarin! Lagian kenapa kita harus minta bantuan si kelabang ini buat ngajarin kita belajar sih!?" Bales Karma masih memberi tatapan tajam. Tunggu? Belajar? :v

"Ngajarin? Ngajarin apa?" tanya ku begitu menangkap kalimat yang di ucapkan Karma.

"Begini, besok ada tes, dan kita pengen belajar bareng, cuman nggak ada yang ngajarin. Jadi kita pengen kamu bersedia ngajarin kita Asano." jelas Isogai.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku. Oke, ini aneh, diantara banyak orang, kenapa aku yang harus dipilih? :v

"Karena ada di dekat sini." Hah? Cuma karena jarak kita deket doang? -,- apa maksudnya ini Isogai..?

"Karena kebetulan liat." PLISS.. Maehara.. kenapa jawabannya sebelas-duabelas sama Isogai? jadi hanya karena kita kebetulan di sini. Dan kenapa Maehara ngejawabnya pake wajah tanpa dosa gitu, sih!? -,-

"Aku nggak ngerasa milih kamu buat ngajarin tuh. -,- dan jujur, aku nggak rela di ajarin sama si sialan ini." oke, jawaban Karma ini bikin aku marah beneran. O_O

"Um.. Karena Asano orang yang pintar dan kebetulan kita ngeliat kamu di sini, kita nggak sempet nyari yang lain lagi." Kaya nya emang cuma Nagisa yang niat jawab. Jadi biarlah aku hanya mendengarkan jawaban Nagisa dan mengabaikan 3 orang lainnya. #ea XD yah, meskipun alesannya bikin sakit juga sih.. :v

"jadi, mau nggak, Asano-kun..?" Tanya Nagisa dengan wajah penuh harap.

Sebenernya sih aku nggak mau dan nggak akan pernah mau ngajarin Kelas E. yah, secara mereka itu saingan aku. :v

Tapi kalo Nagisa minta dengan wajah penuh harap yang Imut-Manis-Moe itu, aku pikir-pikir deh. :v #what

"Kenapa nggak minta ajarin ke Karma aja?" tanya ku lagi. Pada tahu sendiri kan? Karma itu termasuk sainganku dalam peringkat sekolah, dan paling enggak dia paling pintar kedua di sekolah.

Dan entah kenapa mereka berempat cuma diem. What? Emangnya apa yang salah dari perkataan ku? Emang bener kan? :v

"Ogah." Jawab Nagisa, Isogai, dan Maehara serempak, perkataan itu sukses membuat ku melihat aura suram pada Karma.

Wkwkw.. Karma rupanya lagi di tolak jadi guru nih ye~ :v

"Kenapa?" tanya ku lagi. Mereka(-Karma) langsung menyeretku menjauh dari Karma. Kenapa nih?

"Asano, Okuda lagi ngambek sama Karma, makanya pas tes pertama tadi, Karma saking depresi nya bukannya nulis jawaban, dia malah nulis _'Okuda, maafin aku', 'Yang kemarin itu salah paham', 'Jangan putusin aku'_ , dan sebagainya tulisan tentang Okuda." Jelas Maehara sambil berbisik.

"Jadi Karma gak mungkin bisa ngajarin kita!" Ucap Nagisa.

Oke, aku tahu kalau Karma punya pacar bernama Okuda Manami, dan sepertinya sekarang mereka sedang ngambekan. Hehehe~ Kasian..~~ :P

"Tapi kenapa Okuda bisa ngambek?" tanya ku lagi. Fix, entah kenapa sekarang aku jadi super kepo. :v Tapi setahu aku Okuda itu orangnya pendiam, pemalu, selalu gugup, dan aku nggak nyangka kalo dia bisa ngambek, apalagi ngambeknya sama Karma.

"Itu karena dia salah sangka pas dia ngeliat kita berempat tidur di sekolah, lalu di tambah sama masalah kemarin pas Okuda ngeliat Karma sama Nagisa lagi-.."

Mereka diem. Maehara nggak ngelanjutin kata-katanya. Dan sepertinya dia juga nggak niat buat ngelanjutin kalimatnya lagi. Oke, sekarang aku jadi penarasan! Okuda ngeliat Karma sama Nagisa lagi apa!? :v

Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajah Nagisa langsung merah.

WHAT?

Sekarang aku jadi penasaran banget. Firasatku mulai nggak enak.

ADA APA INI!? SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI!? SESEORANG TOLONG BERITAHU AKU!

"Udah, cepetan ngobrolnya!" teriak Karma sambil mendekat ke kami. Aa.. sekarang aku tidak bisa mengetahui kelanjutannya! T,T

"Mau ya, Asano-kun!" Pinta Nagisa dengan wajah imut-imutnya itu. Aa.. sekarang aku nggak tahan! Aku nggak mau jadi maho..! T,T

"Iya deh.." Jawabku pasrah. Dan sekarang terlihatlah wajah tidak percaya, kaget, plus kegirangan dari Nagisa, Isogai dan Maehara, sedangkan Karma hanya mendecih kesal.

Gak. Ini gak bisa terjadi. Masa iya, seorang Asano mau-maunya ngajarin anak-anak kelas 3-E ini. :v Tapi..

"Inget! Sebenarnya aku ogah ngajarin kalian! Secara kalian ini murid dari kelas E. Dan ini bukan berarti aku mau ngajarin kalian dengan senang hati, ini juga bukan berarti aku kasihan sama kalian, ini bukan berarti aku parsah ngajarin kalian, ini bukan berarti aku mau ngajarin kalian karena wajah manis-imut-moe nya Nagisa, dan ini bukan berarti kalau.." Ucapan ku barusan terputus. Saat itu ku lihat Nagisa, Isogai, Maehara dan Karma tengah _sweatdrop_ menatapku.

Haha.. :v

Hahaha.. :v Fix, mereka pasti ngira aku _tsundere_. T,T

"Umm.. Yaudah deh, Asano, Kau punya waktu luang buat ngajarin kita jam berapa?" Tanya Isogai.

"Nanti malam, mungkin?" Jawabku asal. Sejujurnya emang dari sekarang aku lagi nganggur, makanya aku jalan-jalan di sekitar perbelanjaan ini. :v

"Oke, Nanti malam kita ke rumah mu ya, Asano! Bye!" Ucap Maehara dan pergi bersama 4 orang lainnya.

Aku cengo. :v

Apaan nih!? Mereka tiba-tiba dateng, bikin sakit telinga, minta ngajarin belajar, dan pergi gitu aja? Ini sakit. Beneran.

Dan memangnya apa aku sudah setuju kalau acara belajar bersama itu bertempat di rumah ku!?

Yah, begitulah bagaimana terciptanya acara belajar bersama dengan aku sebagai tutornya di rumah ku.

Dan syukur aja, ayahku lagi gak di rumah. Bisa berabe kalo dia tahu aku lagi ngajarin anak-anak kelas E belajar. Hancur sudah harga diri ku di depannya. :v

Dan jangan tanya kemana perginya dia. Aku sendiri nggak tahu, dan enggak mau tahu. Dasar ayah tidak tahu diri. Malam-malam begini pergi meninggalkan anaknya. Aku muak. :v #ea

Dan keempat anak kelas E itu sekarang udah nyampe di rumah ku dengan selamat sentosa. Padahal aku berharap di merah yang ada di antara mereka itu nggak usah ngikut aja. :v

"Ngapain dia pake ngikut segala, sih!?" Ucapku sambil menunjuk Karma.

Dan segera saja Karma langsung naik pitam. "Ogah banget di ajarin kamu! Sebenarnya aku juga gak bakal mau ngikut kalo Nagisa gak maksa aku pake wajah manisnya itu, ya!" what? :v

Nagisa langsung mingkem di tempat.

APA MAKSUDNYA INI!? AKABANE KARMA JADI MAHO!? AKABANE! AKU TAU KALO KAMU LAGI NGAMBEKAN SAMA OKUDA, TAPI NGGAK USAH PAKE BERALIH JADI MAHO JUGA KALI! T,T :v

"Wah, Rumahmu gede ya, Asano! Barang-barangnya kelihatan mahal-mahal." Ucap Isogai norak. Isogai!? Apa dia gak tahu suasananya!? T,T

"Apaan sih.. biasa aja kok. -,-" Bales Maehara. Padahal kelihatan kalo matanya lagi blink-blink ngeliatin barang-barang di rumahku.

Oke, sekarang aku jadi was-was kalo sewaktu-waktu mereka jadi maling di rumah ku. :v

"Alah.. Kamu sendiri nggak bisa beli kan?" Bales Isogai.

"Apa sih yang nggak, buat kamu?" Ucap Maehara. Hah? Apa ini?

"Hah? Barusan kamu bilang apa, Maehara?" O,O tanya Isogai

"Nggak, tadi kamu cuma salah denger. :v"

PLISS.. TOLONG.. ADA YAOI NYASAR DI RUMAH KU! DAN SUMPAH, CARA MAEHARA NGELES SAMA SEKALI NGGAK ELIT! T,T

INI SEBENARNYA APA KABARNYA ANAK KELAS 3-E INI JADI MAHO!? :v

Oke, sekarang kepala ku sakit. aku butuh promag. #lho? :v

"Yaudah. Cepet pada masuk." Perintahku. Mereka cuma manut aja kecuali si merah itu. "Gak usah merintah aku juga tahu!" bentak Karma sambil mengikuti 3 orang lainnya. Aku cengo di tempat.

Sabar~ sabar~.. :v Akabane, bukankah wajar bagi pemilik rumah mempersilahkan tamunya untuk memasuki rumah? Apa nya yang salah? Yah, emang cara ku mempersilahkannya agak kasar sih~ :P

What? Aku baru saja mempersilahkan murid kelas E masuk rumah ku!? O,O sebenernya kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi baik gini sama mereka, sih!? Apa tekanan dari _moe_ nya Nagisa sebegitu kuatnya!? :v

"Mau belajar dimana?" tanya ku. Mereka lalu membiarkan semua keputusan di tanganku.

Biasanya sih aku belajar di kamarku. Tapi gak mungkin kita belajar di kamarku. Hei, Kamar itu privasi! :v Dan aku nggak mungkin biarin mereka masuk kesana. APALAGI DENGAN ADANYA SI MERAH AKABANE YANG PASTINYA BAKAL NGOBRAK-ABRIK KAMARKU.

Akhirnya aku langsung menyiapkan sebuah ruangan khusus bertema tradisional dengan duduk lesehan lengkap dengan sebuah meja bundar dan bantal. Yah, ruangan ini cukup luas, dan pastinya aman.

Dan acara belajar kami pun dimulai. :v ~~

Sesuai dengan info dari mereka, tes besok adalah bahasa jepang, jadi aku mengajari materi bahasa jepang, dilanjut dengan pelajaran Matematika, yang juga akan jadi tes besok lusa

1 jam berlangsung.

Aku mengajari mereka dengan sabar. Tapi kalau menurutku pribadi, meskipun mereka masuk kelas E, mereka cukup mudah untuk mempelajari pelajaran. :v ini aneh, mengingat mereka murid dari kelas 3-E yang notabene End Class.

Aku kemudian melirik Karma yang sedang asik-asiknya tiduran di lantai, dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan aku, menyebalkan sekali. Harusnya aku mengusirnya! -,-

"Asano-kun pintar mengajar ya? Aku bisa mengingat materi ini dengan baik. ^^" Ucap Nagisa. Awwawaww.. OwO aku meleleh..~ XD Nagisa memujiku. Yah, meskipun dia bilang bisa mengerti dengan materi ini, yang kulihat dia banyak menuliskan nama _'Kayano'_ di bukunya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Nagisa dan Karma sih!? Kan aku jadi penasaran. -,-

Aku mengintip buku Nagisa sekali lagi, sekarang terlihatlah tulisan yang lumayan gede, _'Kayano, jangan ngambek terus. Pliss, maafin aku.'_ dan tulisan di sisi lain, _'Kayano, Kayano, Kayano, Kayano, Kayano..'_ sampe menuhin 3 lembar.

Aku cengo. :v

"Apanya? Cara mengajarnya amatiran banget, kok!" Sahut Karma yang langsung memancing amarahku.

"Akabane, kalau nggak niat belajar, mending pulang aja sana!" bentakku emosi.

"Karma-kun, Asano-kun! Jangan berantem!" Ucap Nagisa menengahi pertengkaranku dengan Karma. Sedangkan Isogai dan Maehara hanya asik menonton. Hhh.. -,-

"Asano-kun, Kalau Karma begini terus, dia bisa dapat nilai jelek lagi di tes besok, jadi bantu dia ya..?" Pinta Nagisa. Sedangkan Karma hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku nggak perlu di ajari dia! Ogah banget! Lagipula dia nggak bisa ngajar!" Tolak Karma ketus. Ni anak emang beneran minta di pites. -,- hei, pekerjaan guru itu butuh kesabaran dan ketelatenan, dan dia dengan gampangnya menghina ku.

"Yaudah, kamu gantian ngajar sana!" Suruhku sambil berjalan ke luar ruangan. Ketiga orang lainnya hanya bengong dengan keputusanku. Yah, padahal tujuan mereka kesini agar bisa di ajari olehku karena tidak bisa di ajari Karma. :v

Aku sebel banget sama si merah itu. Wajar sih kalau kita selalu berantem pas ketemu.

Tapi terkadang aku mikir. Kenapa kata 'Bertengkar' selalu menjadi tradisi kami saat bertemu? Kenapa kita harus selalu musuhan?

Padahal kita bisa saingan yang baik. Padahal kita tidak harus jadi musuh terus menerus. Padahal dia tidak memiliki banyak salah padaku, hanya sekedar omongan saja. Aku bahkan tidak begitu ingat sejak kapan kami bisa selalu bertengkar seperti ini.

Well, kita nggak mungkin akan selalu bermusuhan selama nya. Musuhan itu nggak baik. Dan aku nggak mau nambah dosa. :v #ceilah

Loh? Kok aku jadi mikirin dia sih!? -,-

Beberapa menit kemudian berlalu. Aku lalu kembali memasuki ruangan yang di gunakan mereka belajar untuk mengecek keadaan mereka. Sekalian ngasih jus jeruk ke mereka. yah, sekali-kali jadi baik sama mereka juga gak buruk-buruk amat, meskipun biasanya ada pelayan yang nganter minuman. -,-

Tapi sedetik kemudian aku cengo. 3 orang korban murid Karma itu tengah _sweatdrop._ Sedangkan di sisi lain, Karma berwajah suram dengan aura hitam di sekitarnya.

WHAT!? SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI DALAM 10 MENIT TADI!? :v

"Ada apa ini!? Kalian kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, Asano, itu.. tadi Karma baru menyerahkan soal bahasa jepang ini pada kami, tapi.." Kalimat Isogai terputus. Dia memperlihatkan tiga lembar kertas dengan soal bahasa jepang tertera di sana.

Seketika aku matung.

 _ **1\. Apakah Karma Akabane cocok bersanding dengan Okuda Manami? (yang jawab enggak, nyawa melayang.)**_

 _ **2\. Apa yang kamu lakukan bila seorang wanita yang sangat kamu cintai mengiramu adalah seorang homo?**_

 _ **3\. Seorang lelaki bernama A tanpa sengaja berciuman dengan lelaki bernama B yang membuat pacar A salah paham dan mengira nya seorang homo.  
a) bagaimana perasaan si A?  
b)Rangkailah kata-kata yang cocok di gunakan lelaki A untuk meminta maaf pada si perempuan pacarnya!**_

 _ **4\. Apa yang kamu lakukan bila tahu teman laki-laki mu lebih manis dari pacarmu?**_

 _ **5\. Anggap kamu seorang perempuan, dan apa yang kamu lakukan bila pacar mu jauh lebih manis dari mu? (riques Kayano)**_

 _ **(Matematika) Karma + Okuda = ?**_

Sekali lagi aku cengo kuadrat.

Aku sama sekali nggak nyangka tingkat kegalauan Karma sampe nyalur ke soal bahasa jepang kayak begini. -,-

Aku lalu melirik Karma yang lagi suram dengan aura hitamnya itu.

Kalau di pikir-pikir aku emang nggak tahu rasanya di marahin sama cewe. Dan aku emang nggak pernah pacaran. Eit, bukan berarti aku nggak laku, malahan banyak cewe-cewe yang ngantri jadi pacarku, hanya saja aku belum bisa nemu yang pas. Ada sihh.. yang kumaksud si biru di depanku ini #ea, tapi dia kan cowo, selain itu dia udah punya cewe yang namanya Kayano. Dan kayaknya dia sayang banget sama pacarnya itu, jadi aku mungkin nggak bakal bisa dapet tempat. :v T,T

"Mau di biarin aja nih?" Tanya ku. Dan mereka bertiga hanya mengangkat bahu.

Bukannya aku peduli sama Karma sih.. Cuma aura hitamnya itu loh.. bikin gak enak belajar!

"Oi, Akabane! Kalau mau galau jangan di sini! Bikin rusak konsentrasi tau gak!?" bentakku.

"Berisik! Lanjutin aja cara ngajarin gak mutu mu itu!" Sahut Karma. -,- padahal dia sendiri gak becus jadi guru pas aku suruh ngajar tadi. -,-

Aha, mendadak aku mendapat ide untuk mengerjai si Akabane ini. Aku pun mendekati nya dan dengan sengaja menumpahkan segelas minuman yang kubawa pada baju Karma.

"Ups! Maaf, tangan ku kepleset!" Ucapku dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Dan tanpa di beri aba-aba, Karma langsung marah dan mengambil segelas air dari nampan yang ku bawa tadi.

Karma lalu menumpahkannya ke arahku. Dan baju ku sekarang sukses basah.

Yakk! Sekarang kita berdua jadi tumpah-tumpahan jus jeruk. Padahal ini minuman udah di buat dengan segenap jiwa dan raga. T,T #ea

Sedangkan ketiga anak lainnya langsung panik dan berusaha melerai kami berdua.

Sekarang giliranku. Aku lalu mengambil segelas jus jeruk itu dan bersiap menyipratkannya pada Karma.

Sayangnya, Karma tak kalah cepat, dan mengambil segelas jus jeruk terakhir dan langsung menyipratkannya ke arahku.

Kami berdua saling mencipratkan jus jeruk itu secara bersamaan.

SRAT

Nagisa dan Isogai sukses basah kuyup.

Hening.

Kita semua mematung.

Jadi sebelumnya, tak sengaja cipratan jus jeruk kami berdua meleset dengan kompaknya sukses menumpahi Isogai yang ada di samping ku dan Nagisa yang ada di samping Karma.

Jadi intinya, jus jerukku menumpahi Nagisa dan jus jeruk Karma menumpahi Isogai.

Hening.

Kami bertiga, aku, Karma, dan Maehara langsung panik saat Nagisa dan Isogai kompak mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat, dan ini lebih menyeramkan dari Karma.

"Na-Nagisa, Ma-maaf ya, aku nggak sengaja.." Ucapku.

"I-Isogai, Maaf.. A-aku juga nggak sengaja.." Ucap Karma.

Maehara mingkem di tempat. -,-

"Huf.. yaudah deh.. kalian kami maafin." Jawab Isogai.

"Yang penting kalian udah nggak berantem lagi." Sahut Nagisa. Aku dan Karma langsung menghela nafas lega.

Kami berempat diem lagi.

"Bego kalian! Lihat sekarang lantai basah dan kalian basah kuyup!" Bentak Maehara. Aku lalu memandang lantai yang basah. Di lihat dari mana pun, ini memang salahku, aku yang pertama kali sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke Karma.

"Asano, lap, dan embernya dimana? Biar kami yang bersihin." Ucap Nagisa.

"Nggak usah, nanti biar pembantuku saja yang bersihin. Mendingan kita ngeringin badan." Balasku dan menuntun keempat anak itu ke kamar mandi. Yah, tapi Karma terlihat mengikuti dengan malas-malasan.

Dan sepertinya Maehara lagi beruntung banget, dia nggak kena siram jus jeruk dan bajunya masih bersih. :v

Oke, jadi sekarang kami berempat udah mandi dan ngebersihin diri dari noda jus jeruk. Masalahnya, sekarang baju kita basah dan nggak bisa kita pake. Jadi baju kita cuma di cuci, abis itu di gantung di pengering.

Aduh.. mana nggak ada baju bersih lagi yang bisa pake. Apa yang di lakukan para pembantuku sih..? masa nggak ada baju yang kering? T,T akhirnya aku, Nagisa, Isogai dan Karma terpaksa nggak pake baju.

Ahhh…! Aku mati-matian menahan hasrat(?) karena ngeliat Nagisa nggak pake baju. Tapi emang sebenernya kita sama-sama cowok sih.. jadi gak ada yang harus di khawatirin. Toh, kita masih pake celana. :v

Kita berempat duduk-duduk di ruang tengah.

"Asano. Maaf ya." Aku dan ketiga anak lainnya cengo. What? Ini Karma minta maaf ke aku!? O,O Rekaman mana!? Ini hal yang langka! O,O

"maaf? Maaf apa?" tanyaku.

"Ya maaf aja! Jujur, aku nggak rela minta maaf ke kamu, tapi kalo aku pikir-pikir lagi, aku emang salah. Jadi maaf!" Ucap Karma. Dan entah kenapa aku ngerasa dia kaya tsundere. :v

"Yaudah. Aku juga sebenarnya salah kok, jadi aku minta maaf juga, dan ini juga untuk Nagisa, Isogai, dan Maehara." Balesku.

"Oke, jadi kita impas." Jawab Karma.

Dan entah kenapa Nagisa, Isogai dan Mehara senyum-senyum.

"Akhirnya mereka berdua bisa maafan juga!" Ucap Maehara.

"Ini kemajuan!" Ucap Isogai.

"Kita selalu khawatir pas kalian selalu berantem lho!" Ucap Nagisa.

Bener juga. Kenapa aku dan Karma selalu berantem? Padahal kalo mau, kita bisa damai kaya tadi.

Dan kenapa aku selalu membenci murid kelas E? memang mereka murid terbawah di sekolah, tapi tidak ada alasan lain untuk membenci mereka. Mereka selalu sabar saat di diskriminasi, dan selalu berusaha agar orang lain bisa melihat mereka. Dan aku dari tadi merasa nyaman-nyaman saja saat bersama mereka.

Yah, mungkin sedikit demi sedikit pandanganku pada mereka bisa sedikit berubah.

Tapi.. -,-

"Asano, ayah pulang-.." Tiba-tiba ayahku datang menuju ruang tengah dimana kami berempat sedang duduk dengan 3 diantara kami tanpa baju.

Hening.

Ayahku syok.

Aku, Nagisa, Isogai, Maehara dan Karma mematung.

"ASANO! INI APA KABARNYA KAMU TIBA-TIBA JADI MAHO, NAK!? TOBAT, NAK! TOBAT!" Teriak Ayahku. Kita berempat matung lagi. What? Apa ini? ayahku berubah jadi om-om alay? :v

SIAL! KENAPA AYAH PAKE NGIRA AKU MAHO SEGALA!? :v T,T

"hah? Maho? Ayah, ini gak kayak yang ayah liat, tadi itu-.." aku berusaha menjelaskan, tapi langsung di potong ayahku. "AKU NGGAK MAU DENGER PENJELASANMU, ASANO! AYAH MAU KE KAMAR SEKARANG!"

Dan dilanjut dengan ayahku yang masuk kamar. Aku cengo.

Nagisa, Isogai, dan Maehara masih mematung, sedangkan Karma ketawa gak jelas.

Fix, ayahku ngira aku maho. :v ini sakit. beneran.

INI ACARA BELAJAR BERSAMA YANG PALING PARAH! UDAH BAJU BASAH, DI KIRA MAHO SEGALA LAGI! SAKIT TAU GAK!? O,O

.

.

.

.

 _ **-TBC-**_

Wahh.. sekarang banyak kerjaan, ditambah udah masuk sekolah. Dan yang bikin aku sakit adalah, jam pulang sekolahku makin sore aja.. T,T

Oke, makasih yang udah mau review, favs dan follow~~ ^^

 **Gery O Donut:** what? Yaoi dan yurian? O,O tapi mereka masih belum putus kok~~ ini sudah lanjut, silahkan membaca..^^

 **Arisu Nine:** iya gak papa kok.^^ terimakasih sudah mau repot-repot ngakak karena membaca fic saya.. XD baik ini sudah lanjut, silahkan membaca, dan salam kenal juga~

 **CyberYume:** beneran humornya kerasa!? O,O Makasih..~^^ baik ini sudah di lanjut, silahkan membaca!

 **mari:** Drama nya kerasa ya? Haha.. saya aja nggak nyadar, makasih.. hai juga, makasih udah bilang ceritanya bagus!^^ ini udah saya lanjut, silahkan membaca~ dan saya usahakan untuk apdet cepet! XD

.

.

.

Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya.. :D

 **RnR?**


End file.
